1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit. Particularly, the embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices receive and store data and output stored data.
As semiconductor memory devices aims to achieve low power consumption and high speed operation, efforts have been made to reduce power consumption when receiving and storing data and improve speed of storing data.